My teenage years: those confessions
My eyes burned from the October wind. I clutched my test papers in my hand. As I waited for the bell to ring, I thought about what I did. My mistake. Big mistake. I didn't want to think about it. Why? Just why? I sighed. The memories came back. Me and my big mouth. Ugh! As I clutched my papers, I replayed the scene in my head. Me talking to Violet. Her grim expression. The surprise. Then... I didn't want to continue but I did replay that scene. As I closed my eyes, it was like I was replaying it again. And I hated that reply. Violet came to my house Sunday. I called her over. I was going to tell her. I didn't know how she would take it. Would she be happy? Sad? Scared, nervous? Or was that me being nervous? The confusion. I put on OK jeans with a jacket heavy enough for the late September wind. The door bell rang. I knew exactly who is was. I ran downstairs and opened the door. Standing there was the one and only, Violet. She blinked at me. "Uh hi?" "You ready?" I asked. "Yeah but could you make it quick? I cleared just barely some space for your request". She sounded like a VIP. That tone annoyed me so much. "Yeah, don't worry, Vi". I was the only person I know who can call Violet 'Vi". I have seen some of her girls try and called her that and the way she glared at them pretty much scared me. But, I have known Violet since I could beggining really having memories and (most of the time), I called her "Vi". She seemed to be OK with it so far. "Well, are you going to continue staring at me or what?" "Oh sorry". Your beauty took my breath away. Ugh. "Then come on!" She pulled my arm and we started walking. To talk her up, I started a conversation. She went along with it happily. I asked her how 9th grade was. She just started this year while I was in 11th grade already. 1 more year. I would be out&about. She still had her 4 years of high school still. She talked gossip, who was with who, who liked who, who "friendzoned" who. I listen carefully. I nodded. Finally, when she finished, I started. I talked about college plans and soccer teams and what I was going to do after college (most likely go to proffesional soccer team), my exams, all that stuff. Even if I still had to finish 11th grade, I didn't have to much time. Next summer, I had to apply to colleges. Then I had my birthday coming up. It was a lot. Vi was patient though. She nodded and listen to me ram (more like complain) about team mates. I know how much she though soccer was b-o-r-i-n-g. Occasionally, she would watch a soccer game with me. I tried really not to holler at the soccer players at the screen. Then again, I found gymnastics mind-numbingly boring. I didn't get all the terms. The only thing that was interested is when they did the flips and summersaults. Other than that, I would prefer eating eggplant then go and watch one of Vi's gym tournements. Finally, when I finished, we walked sometime in silence. Then I decided to confess. "Vi?" "Hmmm?" "I gotta tell you something...". Apparenty, she caught onto the tune. "I really, really, really, really, really, really like yoou. And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?". She laughed. I smiled. "OK, what were you going to say?" "Actually, you're on the right path". She stared at me. "Gramps (that is her nickname for me, long story), I was joking". "But your on the right path". "What?" I sighed and took a deap breath. "I have had, uh, feeling for you since like maybe the beggining of 10th grade". "Maybe?" "OK, yes, but then you had your crush on "Johnny" (cue the rolling of eyes) and I didn't want to jump in". "Erik..." "Well it started small but then it got bigger and recently, I mean, I have a legit crush on you. Like, big time" "Erik..." "I know the last time I had one was in 2nd grade but..." "Erik! I can't... I just". She looked into my eyes. Then she ran away. I stared in shock in where she was just standing. And she just ran?! I scoffed in disbelieve but I returned glumily to my house. I tried calling and texting. I sent a message on her email, her Instagram, Facebook, Twitter and many other of her multiple social medias. I stared and my computer screen and pulled my hair. What, oh what, did I do? The bell rang. I opened my eyes. Tears were already forming in my eyes. I wiped them away. I hate my stupid feeling. My damned harmones. My crappy, crappy, thoughts. UGH! I walked glumily to my bus. At least Violet didn't take the bus. She was to damned "civilized". I tripped and curses. Vi always hated when I cursed. ARGH! Why am I always thinking about her. Curse love for all I know! I climbed into the bus and stopped in my tracks. Sitting there was sure enough, Violet with a red head. Crap! I shuffled to a seat which was right infront of them. Hey, it was the only seat available. As if Karma was laughing at my luck. Curse you, Karma. I pulled out my phone and started checking my soccer texted. I could hear Vi and her friend giggle behind me. I ignored them. Finally, someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around. The girls giggled. "Hi!" said the red head. Violet stiffled a laugh. "Uh hi?" "So, you're friend of Vi's?" Violet's nostrils flared. "I meaned, Violet's?" Ha! She doesn't even let her friend call her that! "Uh yeah". "You're cute", she said. The girls double-over in a giggle fit. I stared at them. "Well thanks, I guess?" "And completely clueless". The red head shrieked with laughter. Vi gave me a sorry-not-sorry-but-sorry-for-putting-you-in-this-situation. I hated that look ever since she started using it. I remebered she gave me the same look when I dressed up as her. It was before a gymnastics tournement and she was coming late. I had to fill in for her. I even had to wear make-up and I hate make-up. It makes me sneeze. "OK, whatever". "Ooooh. So, Vi, I mean... can I call you Vi?" "I said no" said Vi, firmly. "OK, whateves. Anyway Violet, are you guys going out?" She wriggled her eyebrows. I could feel my face go red. I looked at Violet, who' face ressembled a strawberry. She looked at me. She smiled, then I snickered then we both bursted out laughing. Finally, Vi said. "Ha, no, never really thought about it". "Oh shame". I went back to texting my soccer buddies. The red head saw my phone. "Who you texting? Your girlfriend?" "Unless I am dating my whole soccer team (eww, no)". "Oh your soccer team", she looked stupid as she batted her eyelashes. I hate when girls do that. "With a bunch of hot guys". "With smelly feet" added Vi. I looked out the window. "So, when are ya available?" Violet glared at her friend. "No, he's not available". "Oh really? Not even Sunday?" "Yes. He's coming to my house". I raised an eyebrow. I went with the game. "Yass, Sunday. Me and Violet. Yay!" She glared at me. "Oh, well" said the red head. I stared out the window again. My house was appearing. "Well, ladies, as much as I love this conversation (cough), I gotta go soon. See ya". "I'm Sam" said the red head and I shook her hand. Then I looked at Vi. She read my mind. "Sunday?" she asked. "Yeah fam, I won't forget". I walked out the door. I stared at the bus and sure enough I say Vi looking at me. She wore my thoughts. Sunday. A Sunday with Vi. Were we will talk about... yay.